Avalon Returns
by athenebrita
Summary: This is my attempt of bringing TMoA into present day. Some character descriptions have been changed. Told from Morgaine's point of view. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me and i thought why not. This is my first fanfic. The plot so far is what happens it the mists of avalon or something similiar happened today.**

**I don't own The Mists of Avalon, Marion Zimmer Bradley does and i'll probably murder the characters. i have taken some liberalities with the character descriptions. **

Chapter 1

I had hated moving to a new town. I hated the thought of trying to make new friends and most likely being rejected by these people. Granted the town in which we lived truly didn't accept me either but I had managed to make some friends. My mother thought it would be a good idea for each of us to have a new beginning. I, however, thought she had flipped her lid and needed to be locked-up in a mental hospital. The only good news coming out of this move was the fact that it was summer and school wouldn't be starting for another two months. Hopefully, moving in during the summer would hide me from other future classmates and when school started no one would notice me. However, I soon found out that my prayer was extremely short lived.

As we were driving into town, we pasted this guy in his front yard playing catch with some of his friends. Three of the four in the group were kind of tall and with sandy blond hair and with what appeared to be brown or blue eyes. However, the one guy had short dark brown hair with the most piercing green eyes and was reasonable tall. I admit I never go for the jock types because most of them are extremely dense and cocky. Although this guy had the athletic build, I could see his intelligence and feel his charisma radiating off of him. The strangest thing about this guy is the fact that it felt like I knew him or had met him before. I would have remembered if I had been here before, because its the only place I've been to that didn't have its own suburbs.

As my luck and fate would have it we pulled into the driveway next to where those guys were. I wanted to crawl under the car and never come out but I knew if I tried my mother would drag me out. So I climbed out and prayed that I wouldn't fall flat out on my face. I guess fate was trying to be nice because I managed to stay on my feet and look somewhat graceful. I started towards the trunk of our car when the four guys came over.

"Hello, your family and you must be new to the neighborhood. These are my friends Lance, Cai and Gawaine. My name is Arthur but everyone calls me Wart or Pen. Does your family need help unloading?" the brunette offered cheerfully.

"Hi, my name is Morgaine. Um sure some help would be nice," I nervously responded.

**Please read and review. i would love some feedback and sorry its short. i'd like to write more but drawing a blank so if you want more i'll write some.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Avalon Returns

We slowly began moving boxes and furniture into our new two story house. I had to admit that the house was beautiful with the hard wood floors and open layout. This being my first time seeing the house I was in awe but trying my hardest to hide it. I knew as soon as we walked into the kitchen that this was going to be my mom's favorite room. It had brand new appliances, counter top and seemed very cozy even though it didn't have any of our touches. On my second trip in, I could see a balcony but I figured that was going to be in my mom's room so no since in daydreaming about it.

As we were unloading Arthur, I mean Wart or Pen, began telling me about him and his friends. This was going better than I thought, oddly. They hadn't run away screaming yet so it was excellent. It turns out in the fall all five of us would be in the same class at McGraw Central. They were being very kind and were offering up all types of information about their lives. If the rest of the summer went like this the school year wouldn't be that bad.

Cai and his parents lived directly across the street from me. Cai didn't have any siblings but his parents loved children so they fostered many. At this time there wasn't any being fostered but they hoped that would change soon. Cai played on the school's football team with Arthur, Lance and Gawaine. The team had been to states three times in a row. According to Arthur, Cai was the best defensive linemen they had. That made sense to me because he was tall, sturdy and looked mighty hard to knock down.

Lance and Gawaine lived down the road with Lance's mother, Vivianne. Gawaine is Lance's cousin and is staying with them until graduation. However, you would never guess that they weren't brothers because they looked alike and had very similar personalities. Lance plays the center on the team and apparently has had offers from universities. Gawaine is the kicker and according to the guys has a lot of height. However the way they were talking it sounded rather perverted. I have never understood guys and that still holds true.

Arthur lives next door to us with his father, Uther. Arthur never mentioned his mother so I thought that might be a sore subject and kept my mouth shut **(A/N: I know that technically Igraine is Arthur's mother but I didn't know how to fit that in and get it to work the way I wanted to)**. His father was the mayor of the town and Arthur seemed fascinated about the political system. The way Arthur's personality was I didn't think he was going to have a problem getting votes. I guessed as much that Arthur was the quarterback for the team and he confirmed my assumption. I bet he also is the student body president or something very similar. However, I didn't ask because I didn't want to sound like I was prying.

After everything was moved into the house Cai, Lance and Gawaine headed home leaving Arthur and I standing in the living room. For some odd reason I felt like I've know Arthur for months because I completely opened up to him. I told him how I hated moving and that we had moved four times before. Each time I would actually make friends we would move again so I eventually stopped trying to make friends. I also told him about my father, Gorlois who was in the military and was sadly killed in action over seas. These were things it normally took me months to tell the people I was trying to be friends with and here with three hours I spilled my guts to him. After we talked for a while, he invited me to hang out with them tomorrow and to show me the town.

**Later **

I couldn't believe this house; it was awesome. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a new kitchen, a formal dining room, a family room, a game room and an attic. The master bedroom was a suite with a hotel and spa-like atmosphere and down in a lite peach color which was my mom's favorite color. When mom showed me the room I could tell it was her dream come true. The room that was going to be the guest room was maroon and with a small walk-in closet. I hoped my room was bigger than this because it was tiny compared to my old room. The family room would be great except there is only two of us and the room is huge. Since we don't have a huge family or have big family parties I don't know why we need a formal dining room. I have never been scared a room before until now our attic is the creepiest room I have ever seen.

I put off going to my room because I was scared to death of what it would be like. I closed my eyes before I opened the door since I was terrified. However, I was greatly surprised because it was done in dark midnight blue which was my favorite color. My room was also a suite which rocked because I didn't have that at the other house. When I walked into the bathroom my mouth dropped because I had the balcony. After I gawked at the balcony I took in the rest of the room with its light blue tiles and larger shower; I was in heaven.

I groaned because now came the worst part of moving - the unpacking. I first found my mirror and hung it on the wall. In the process I glanced into it and saw that small tendrils of my raven black hair had fallen out of my braid. I inwardly hoped that it didn't happen around Arthur or Lance because I personally thought I looked a mess. However I was extremely pleased to see that my skin was blemish free. My hazel eyes were bright with the thought of see Arthur tomorrow and hopefully being shown around town. I didn't know why I was getting this giddy feeling because being the quarterback he probably was dating the head cheerleader. With the extra energy I made quick work of the unpacking and organizing. My stuff fit into the room nicely and my furniture looked as though it was specially made for the room. I couldn't believe my luck so far. Everything was going great which is odd because lately it seems I've been cursed with bad luck.

By the time I was done unpacking, I felt tired so I got undressed and crawled into bed. My last thought before sleep claimed me was thoughts of Arthur and Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this up. I'm currently taking this awesome class called . . . Arthurian Literature. Sadly since i'm reading like every known Arthurian book known to man, i really can't make myself write anymore. So i will probably take a break after this chapter is up and if i finish my other one-shot. Thank you for the reviews. Again i'm so sorry that it took this long for this chapter**

I met Arthur in his front yard and together we waited for Lance, Gawaine and Cai. We were talking about various subjects that just crossed our minds. Our topics ranged from Chinese food, cars, books and favorite classes. I guess it felt odd to be standing there talking with a guy and not stumbling over my words. I was so proud of myself and I knew my mom would be if I told her.

In a little while Cai crossed the street and met us in the yard. He gave Arthur a hug and greeted me like he had knew me for years instead of only hours. Cai was bragging about showing me the football field and how it was the best in the state. I hoped he truly wasn't going to show me the field but I suppose it could be worse. About ten minutes later, Lance and Gawaine showed up and looked like they hadn't sleep all night. They claimed that they were watching a late night game but I'm pretty sure it was a lie and that there had been a party.

They decided to start on the farthest end of the town. The first place on the tour was the old drive-in. It looked like there hadn't been a movie shown there for about 20 years. Then there was an old church and graveyard that both dated back to pre-Civil War. I found the cemetery interesting and peaceful. If I wanted to be by myself I would definitely hit that spot up.

The school actually looked pretty big which slightly looked scary to me. I didn't mention it but it made me dread school even though I already had friends for once. Cai was true to his word and gave me a guided tour of the football field. He even showed me his favorite spots and least favorite spots. Arthur, Gawaine and Lance all had a knowing smile on their faces like this had happened many times before.

After the tour, Lance and Gawaine told the rest of us about the party that Vivianne would be having that night. When I got home I told my mother about the party and she thought it would be a great way to met the other neighbors. When we arrived at Lance's, the party seemed to be in full swing. Lance introduced us to his mother, Vivianne, and I guess his great-uncle Merlin. Vivianne looked a lot like me just a little shorter than me while Merlin had a white beard down to his belly button and horn-rimmed glasses. (sorry, stole that from Heroes). My mother meant Cai's parents and instantly got along with Cai's mother. I heard the door open up and glanced that way which made my heart flutter. In the door walked Arthur and his father. I could definitely tell where Arthur got his looks because his father was just as good looking. I personally introduced Arthur and his father, Uther. After that Arthur and I went to find the guys to and much to my sadness to play football. I have learned that being an athlete isn't my true calling. All of a sudden we began hearing an argument which sounded a lot like my mother freaking out. The back door opened up and my mother yelled for me to come so we could head home. I thought Uther and my mother would get along fine but apparently not.


End file.
